Bleeding Him White
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Sequel to In His Black Book Four years after, the Graysons are happy as can be, but their happiness is shattered when Babs is out of jail and is intent on making Richard miserable by eliminating his strength and weakness: Kori. RS plz review!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with the sequel! I hope you guys like it!**

**-------------------------------------------**

"Come on Mar'i, hurry up!" An ebony black-haired and sapphire eyed four-year-old toddler exclaimed. Mar'i Leila Grayson, 11, looked at the girl behind her and smiled in reassurance.

"Don't worry, we'll get to finish it just in time," Mar'i turned her attention back to what she was doing. Beside her, standing on the floor were her siblings, Aurora 'Rory' Luanne Grayson, 11, and Kurtis John Grayson, 7. Each of the Grayson children had grown quite a bit in the past four years.

Doing the last minute touches, Mar'i brought the marker which was in her hand up and smiled impressed and happy with her result. Mar'i exclaimed quietly, "LET'S GO!" The four children ran to their room, shut the door behind them, and hustled to get into their beds. They waited until it was eight o'clock to wake up again.

---------------------------------

Her emerald eyes darted open at the light emitting from outside. Waking up groggily, Kori Grayson tried to find herself to keep her eyes open. Falling back onto the bed, she snuggled into what seemed like a well toned body. She looked up and saw her husband, Richard, sleeping peacefully with his eyes open and with steady breaths. She smiled instantly as she snuggled deeper into his arms. She never would have thought four years ago that she would be in his arms once again. Ever since the trip to Toronto, Richard had finally realized his true feelings for Kori, but couldn't stop the wedding because of Barbara's threats of hurting Kori. However, it was Xavier who revealed that Babs was just marrying Richard to get his money. Ever since then, Barbara was in jail and Richard and Kori were finally together, married for the second time with their children.

Kori felt a sudden movement and she looked up and found herself staring into absolutely perfect cerulean eyes. Smiling, she muttered, "Hello handsome."

Richard smiled when he saw his wife's eyes twinkle, "Hello beautiful, or should I say _tiger?_" Kori's eyebrow raised and he pointed to her face. Holding her nose, she yanked the blankets off of her and Richard, exposing Richard's boxers and muscle shirt, and ran to the bathroom. Fumbling with the lights, she finally turned the light on and saw what was on her face. Her face had orange and black stripes on it, very much like a tiger.

She screamed her lungs out, "MAR'I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Four children came single file into their room and stood there in front of Richard. Richard looked into the bathroom, on the other hand, and said, "Honey, they're here."

Kori came out of the bathroom with a moist towel in her hands. She glared at her children and demanded, "What's on my face?"

"Marker," declared the littlest and newest recruit to the family, Selene Rosalie Grayson. Kori's glare softened when she saw her baby girl. She looked at the others and raised her eyebrow.

Rory and Kurtis instantly exclaimed, "It was Mar'i idea."

Kori's glare and frown deepened as she heard Richard behind her mutter, "Big surprise." Turning around to glare at her husband instead, Richard held his hands up in defence, "Hey it wasn't my idea."

Groaning, she turned her eyes at Mar'i and glared her down as her daughter shrunk. Her daughter, who always had a confident look like her father, now looked small and defenceless. She remembered instantly a small girl with ebony black hair smiling and jumping on a bed. Shaking the thought out of her head, she still couldn't believe her children had grown up so much in only four years. Her eyes softened when she heard her daughter mutter, "April Fools."

Richard smiled as he watched Kori lean down and give her oldest daughter by two minutes a tight squeeze. "Don't worry, Mar'i," Kori replied, "I'm not mad, just…frustrated. Why don't you help me get this off and we both get breakfast ready?"

Mar'i seemed happy with her consequence and hopped happily behind her mother into the master bathroom the clean the marker off her face. Rory, Kurtis, Selene, and Richard looked at each other and shrugged before getting ready for breakfast.

-----------------------------------------

When Richard came down to the kitchen after spending twenty minutes in the shower, he could already smell breakfast cooking. As soon as he entered the kitchen, his mouth watered from the variety of selection. There were scrambled eggs and toast and bacon and much more. As Richard sat by Rory who was eating her favourite cereal, Kori and Mar'i continued to make more toast for Kurtis and Selene, their favourite breakfast item, which they both liked to eat with butter.

Richard was the one who started a conversation, "So, uh, what are we gonna do on this Saturday?"

Rory replied, through a muffled mouth by food, "I'm doing homework."

Richard raised his eyebrow, but listened to Kurtis and Selene say that they were going over to Mark and Dove's house to play. Mar'i shrugged, saying that she didn't have a plan to do anything. Richard smiled and offered to take her to a movie, just the two of them.

"Consider it a date," he added as he winked at his eldest daughter. Kori rolled her eyes whilst Mar'i accepted the offer.

"Sure, what movie?" she asked as she sat down beside him, grabbing a piece of toast.

Richard shrugged, "We'll see when we get there." He turned to his wife, "What about you?"

Kori replied, "I'm going to read this story. See." She handed Richard a novel and he read the cover.

"Turn Over A New Leaf, by Raven Roth?" He looked up at his wife in doubt, whilst she just nodded. He opened to the first page and began to read.

_Beautiful violet haired, formerly black haired, Roxanne Storm sat at her desk with one pen in her mouth and one hand on her head, thinking hard in frustration. She put down the purple Stanford pen on her ivory coloured desk and looked with her glistening amethyst eyes out the window. Grey clouds hovered the city with patches of clear blue sky eager to come out. It had been raining hard for the past couple of weeks, depressing everyone who got affected by the weather, including Roxanne, in her special way. _

_Surprised that there were still rain drops on the window, she walked over to her window on her white tiled floor and looked out the window. Picking up her ring pointer finger, she traced the trail that the rain drops left as they flowed down the side of the window. She sat in front of her window on her cream seated chestnut chair in a trance, thinking of her present situation. _

_She was a world famous author, for her dark stories and poetry. Many would buy her books from all over the world. Many people wondered what inspired her to write such talented books and poetry. She would only say that people around her and experience are the only inspiration. Recently, she was supposed to come up with a story by the deadline her editor gave her. Roxanne knew that she would be inspired for a new story by her deadline but that's where her problem starts. She didn't have a story or plot or anything. With just a few poems, Roxanne still had no clue what to write for her next book. _

_Breaking out of her trance, Roxanne blinked twice to reassure herself that she was not dreaming the rain drops and the gloomy weather. Frowning at the weather, she stood up from her seat and decided to have a cup of herbal tea. _

_Walking through the halls of her two-storey house, Roxanne looked around, taking in what her house was like. Even though she liked her privacy in her elegant home, she sometimes felt lonely. Glancing at her right, she saw two guest rooms; each painted a different color, red and blue. In fact, the rooms had a matching theme to both of them. She continued to walk through her hallway until she reached the staircase which midway broke into two separate staircases. Walking down the right one, at the base, she turned around into her kitchen. Her kitchen itself was a different story. _

Richard looked up from reading and declared, "This Roxanne is based off Rae's character, isn't she?"

Kori shrugged, "I tried to ask her about it, but—" She was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Standing up from her seat on her chair, she went to open the door. She smiled when she saw a familiar face behind the door, "Come on in Xavier."

Xavier smiled at her, "Thanks Kori."

Mar'i knew that her uncle Xavier was there so she ran to the front and asked, "Hey Uncle X! How's Ray doing?" She blushed at her outburst.

Kori laughed, knowing that her daughter had a major crush on her best friend's stepson, Ray Markov. Xavier had finally found a woman who he wanted to spend his life with. Her name was Tara Markov and she had a son, from her previous marriage, her husband being Malcolm Kiore, Raven's ex. Tara, as well, was the ex of Gar, but that didn't bother Xavier. All he cared about now was his new wife and son. The two had been married for four years, just like Richard and Kori. As well, the newly married couple, X and Tara, were both expecting their first child together.

By now, Richard had come to join with his children following closely behind. He smiled at Xavier and said, "Hey."

Kurtis, Selene, and Rory went to hug their favourite uncle which Xavier graciously accepted. Kori smiled as she watched the happy gathering. There were many days like this ever since the marriage between her and Richard. Xavier broke off the hug and smiled at them in an affectionate manner.

Returning Richard's greeting, Xavier nodded as a sign of greeting and turned his attention to Kori. "Kori, I need to talk to you."

Kori looked at him in surprise, "What is it? You look nervous."

"Well," Xavier looked down, "you see. Barbara is out of jail."

----------------------------------

**Did you guys like my first chapter of the sequel? I hope you guys did! Please review as I love reviews like crazy!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review! Sorry if it was too short!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Kori felt her hands go up to her mouth as she gasped in horror. It had been four years since Barbara's arrest, and she was already released. Beside her, she felt Richard go rigid. It was, after all, Richard's ex-fiancée who plotted to steal his money after he married her, so she stole money from museums to pretend to give a partnership if he got married to her. "Her sentence is done _already?_" Kori put the emphasis on already greatly as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Xavier felt himself wanting that he wasn't the one who broke the news by the look on his best friend's face. He nodded solemnly, "Yes, and that's not all…" He trailed off his sentence as he looked out the window at the now sunny day. Kori looked at him, wanting to hear more even though she knew that she didn't. Xavier continued, while looking at the window, "She swore revenge on Richard, Kor." He looked back at Richard, whose face had gone instantly pale.

Kori didn't quite understand, "But didn't she say she swore revenge on me and you?" Richard's eyes widened at his wife. How did she remember what happened four years ago? That day was a hazy to him.

Xavier nodded, "Yeah, but that's the point. If she swears revenge on Richard, it means she wants to finish you off." He looked at Kori in vain at her bewildered expression. Silence had befallen them.

Kori sighed, "Alright. X, would you like some coffee?"

Xavier raised his eyebrow, "Are you sure that you're alright about this? Anyways, I've got to go and tend Tara." He added the last part when he saw Kori nod. After Xavier gave Kori a kiss on the cheek and he left, Richard turned to his wife.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" he asked with genuine concern. Kori nodded and left the room in silence whilst the other four just shrugged and continued on their daily duties.

---------------------------------------------

Kori stayed in Richard's arms as they sat on their couch the following weekend watching their favourite movie, Casablanca. Kori smiled once she saw Selene and Kurtis come running into the kitchen from their rooms upstairs to get a bite to eat. She smiled when she said to herself, "They grow up so fast."

Richard smiled as he brushed a hair from his wife's face, "I know. It seems as if it was only yesterday when Selene was born."

Kori smiled as she remembered the day she went to Alaska.

_Kori sat up and went into the bathroom to change my clothing. It was their trip together exactly three months after they got back together. _

_She trudged downstairs afterwards and saw Richard in his study, finishing what seemed like work. _

_She tiptoed behind Richard and slipped her arms behind his waist. He turned around at the sudden touch and smiled when he saw her. He kissed her forehead and carried onto his work. _

_Kori sighed, "Richard, it's Saturday. Can't you just have a break, please?" _

_He dropped his pen and turned around, picking her up effortlessly into his lap. He nibbled on her ear, as she played with his hair. "Sure, what do you want to do?" _

_She had to admit that she had no clue what she wanted to do. "What do you want to do?"_

_He looked outside and saw that the Sun was already in full force. "Seems like we can't go outside." _

_Looking outside, she nodded in agreement. She sighed as she leant back into his rock hard chest. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it was certainly a more preferable position. She looked at the piano in the foyer. "Why don't you play the piano?" _

_He looked at her and smiled. He nodded as he picked her off his legs and set Kori to the ground. She walked to the foyer after him and sat on one of the couches. _

_She watched him warm up, using scales or so she thought. Then he let his fingers do his magic. She stayed there absolutely mesmerized and forever too, by his talent in music. His music was indescribable. It brought multiple of feelings: happiness, sorrow, anger and much, much more. When he was finished, she went over to him and kissed him on his forehead. "Absolutely brilliant, Richard."_

_He smiled in return and turned around to play another piece. Our morning was occupied by him playing the piano and her being absolutely dazzled. She sighed as Richard finished his last piece. _

_He turned around and smiled that smile that she absolutely adored. He asked, "Now what?"_

_She looked out the door and saw that the Sun had lowered down. "Sledding?" _

_He smiled as he picked her up in his arms and ran to the front door. Setting me on the ground for only a minute, he rummaged through the closet for the sled and picked me up once again. _

_Richard was the one who pushed Kori down first on a hill not to far from the house. She realized that she actually enjoyed snow sports, only after visiting to Alaska. _

_Their afternoon was occupied with sledding, with each of them taking turns pushing each other down. When they were finished, they went inside and walked to their living room where we watched television for a while. _

_Knowing that her best friend was going to visit them in the evening, she went up to change after watching half an hour of television. When she was changing, Richard came slowly afterwards and laid his hand on her stomach. She smiled when he did that. _

_Four years later and she was already two months pregnant with their fourth child. They didn't know that they could only after she found out. She smiled as she leant against his chest. _

_He ruffled her hair, "Got any names selected yet?" _

_She nodded, "If it's a girl, I'm thinking of Selene Rosalie. You can choose the boy's name."_

"_Me? Choose a boy name?" She nodded to clear his doubt. "Okay," he thought for a minute, "How about Ryan Bruce?" _

_She looked at him in shock as he was actually thinking of naming their child, if it was a boy, after her brother. She hugged him and sighed into his chest. She mumbled, "Thanks, Richard."_

_He smiled and said, "Anytime."_

_Love was a wondrous thing, in any form or kind. Everything from motherly or fatherly love to sibling love to soul mates love, love was a feeling that one needed to survive. If anyone was derived of it, they would truly lose everything in an instant. She realized this when she met Richard. She loved Ryan in a different way than her parents, but she still loved them both. She supposedly loved Koma but it wasn't a strong love. She loved X, just in a different way than Richard. I loved Karen, Jennie, Rae, Toni,–especially Toni- in a way that was different from her other loves. However, she loved Richard the most and she knew that it was vital for her life._

_Smiling into his chest, she mumbled, "I love you, Richard." _

_He replied as well, "I love you too, Kor." And she knew that it would stay this way forever. _

She smiled as she leaned back into his arms. Their moment was ruined when Rory came into the room fighting with Mar'i.

"It's not my fault you failed!" Rory exclaimed to her sister.

Kori and Richard sat up and listened. Mar'i exclaimed, "It is too!"

Richard put his hands up and asked, "Okay, hold the phone, what's wrong? Didn't we talk about Mar's test already?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah, but she thinks it's my fault she failed."

Mar'i interjected, "Well, isn't it? You didn't help me when I asked."

"It's not my fault you went out with Dad on your lil' date." Richard's face couldn't help but not could keep a stern face on.

Their bickering continued when Selene and Kurtis came into the room with chips in their hands. Watching the two fight, Kurtis shook his head in disappointment, "Girls."

Selene watched her brother as he was her idol and copied, "Girls." She shook her tiny head afterwards.

Kori laughed as she saw her family. She knew that if Barbara was out there, she knew her family would be there for her.

**Done. Like it? Hope you did. Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She tried to keep her head up and her eyes open as she stared at the bandaged man beside her. Hours of crying and sleepless nights, she realized that her own health was weakening as she sat by his side ever since the accident. She laughed, to her shock, at what had happened to her husband. It was two weeks after Xavier told her about Babs, and it seemed like nothing was going to happen. Just when she thought her life was going uphill, it went on a downfall when she found out one evening, after work, that her husband was involved in a car accident and was in critical condition at the local hospital. She ran to the hospital and waited anxiously outside the operation theatre to find out the results. She knew that if something happened to him, she would not be able to bear it. However, the accident had not done anything to him, other than a broken leg, but they found out that he had diabetes. Ever since then, Kori had been very isolated, always staying in her room, never wanting to come out, thinking it was her fault that Richard had diabetes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks had passed and Kori still didn't get out of her room, falling behind in work and the house chores. Everyone wanted to see her like she was _before_ they found out what happened but nothing they said would work. Selene and Kurtis were always found together whilst Mar'i and Rory were found together. Richard was the only alone, other than Kori. He was always in his work. However, everyone knew that if anyone could make Kori change her mind, it was Richard.

That was the reason why Richard was in front of his room, which he had not slept in the past few weeks to give Kori space, knocking on the door. When she opened the door, she looked surprised. She beckoned him to come inside and they began to talk.

"Look, Kor, before you say anything, thank you for all you have done, but you don't need to kill yourself thinking that you are the reason behind my diabetes. Didn't you know that my grandmother had it?"

Kori looked at her husband in exasperation, "Why did _you_ have to get it though? Why couldn't it be me?"

"Kori, you're being too hard on yourself. See, look at me, I'm happy as a man should be. I live with the woman of my dreams…finally, and have four beautiful children. Shouldn't I be happy? I'm taking my insulin shots. What else do you need?" Richard exclaimed.

Kori looked at her husband in shock. "I want you to forgive me."

Richard sighed, "For the last time it wasn't your…"

Kori interrupted, "I want you to forgive me for taking this too much to heart. I knew that you would cope just fine but I still can't help but wonder why this had to happen to you. I love you Richard, and as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"I love you too. Well, glad that's over. Hey do you want to have some lunch? We better hurry before Mar'i attempts to make lunch around here and burn the steak again." He smiled, which Kori knew what he was thinking.

And for the first time in five weeks, Kori was laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the shadows of where Kori was shopping with Mar'i, Rory, Toni, and her daughter, Lian, a figure was cackling as she devised her devious scheme which would bring the downfall of her ultimate enemy.

"Now Kori Anders will be the day you will regret that you even lived," the woman cackled as she laughed evilly which could be heard as it echoed into the bright day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honestly Kori I have no idea why you even bother," Toni mused as she looked around the place her best friend had dragged her to. Around her were a gallery of artwork that she would never in a lifetime see if her friend had not persuaded her to come picture shopping.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kori replied as she looked at a magnificent painting as Mar'i came by her side to look at it as well. It was of a monstrous looking person laying down on his or her bed with his or her eyes rolled back. It had reminded her of this one story she had read. Vividly, she remembered what the contents were.

_Monsters Capable of Having Feelings?_

_Many people think that how you look is what you are in the inside. Things do not pass for what they are, but for what they seem. Most things are judged by their jackets, or in my case, my outer appearance. I've always tried to fit in, but I'm always the one who is the outsider. Whenever I walk out on the streets, people look at me as if I'm a monster, but that doesn't bother me as I __**know**__ I am a monster. However, it does bother me when people say I have a monstrous personality. I don't have one, and I never will, even if I don't look like my old, handsome human self. _

_Why don't people understand that appearance isn't everything? Why do people think that I am a monster on the inside? Even though Bruce Banner aka The Hulk told me that people look up to me as a hero, I still have doubts. Why do people run away from me when they know I am The Thing? _

_I tried to shake the thought out of my head as I enjoyed the scene in front of me. Johnny was being scold by Susie while Reed leaned against the counter, drinking his coffee amused. When I saw Reed, I couldn't help but feel anger. It was his entire fault that I am in this rocky mess. It was his entire fault that I get remarks from people saying I'm ugly and that I'm monstrous. I didn't want to point faults at my best friend, but I couldn't help myself. Because of his space experiment, I am in this rocky body. Don't get me wrong, I love Stretch, but sometimes it's hard to forget that he is the reason behind my rocky appearance. _

_No matter how many times I blame him for my appearance, he's not entirely at fault. He had tried to give me so many medicines and treatment, but I rejected them. All because of the one person who loved me as the Thing…Alicia Masters. I was afraid that Alicia would have hated me as the plain Ben Grimm. My conscious didn't let me inject any medicine or cure to come back to my old self. However, that didn't matter now. Nothing mattered to me now. _

_My love had died. She had died. Alicia Masters, the only person who didn't care of who I looked, other than Sue, Johnny, and Reed, died. She had rheumatic fever, which was severe, even though it was only common in children. I still remembered that day when I held her hand at her death bed and waited for her to talk to me. She opened her eyes, revealing her hazy brown eyes. She told me to not worry about what people thought of me and not to take anything to heart. She told me that she'd always be in my heart and not to mope over her. Then, after saying good-bye, she had left the world closing her eyes for the last time. _

_I had never been able to forget that faithful day so many years ago. Here, today, I still live moping around. I knew that I should have taken her advice and moved on, but it was so hard. However, all the crime fighting and everything that had happened around here helped me forget it sometimes._

_What had happened over the years was that Reed and Susie got married, and they have one son, and expecting another child. They had named the son Franklin Benjamin Richards, the middle name after me. Johnny was still single with few dates here and there. However, he still acted like a kid around five-year-old Franklin. _

_I, however, had not changed ever since Alicia's death. I wanted to never change. I wanted to stay in the past where Alicia had made my days joyful and gleeful. Nevertheless, that will never, ever happen. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Reed, who had a worrisome expression on his face. _

"_Ben, are you alright?" he asked, just like he always did when I was spacing out. _

_I tried to keep on a bright attitude, "Of course, Stretch. After all, I'm__ the ever-lovin' blue-eyed Thing."_

_Reed cocked his eyebrow as if he was amused. "Why are you doing this to yourself? You do know that Alicia won't come back. I'm sorry, but that's the truth, Ben. Why are you hurting yourself like that?"_

"_I don't know! Probably the woman of my life is dead, and I miss her!" I exclaimed, receiving a shocked expression from Reed. I sighed, knowing that what I did was wrong, "I'm sorry. It's just so hard. You don't have that problem; you have Susie and Franklin and one more coming. You don't know what's it's like to be lonely." I tried my best to not to let my tears out, but it threatened to come. I pushed my way and left Reed puzzled, who was companied by Susie who had Franklin in her arms. _

_I went to the weight-lifting room, and put on the highest weights there were in the building. I lifted them for every couple of minutes and stayed that way for many hours. I hadn't realized how much time had passed by until Susie came into the room, announcing dinner. _

_I sighed, and then put the weights down. I went into the kitchen, where plates were set, filled with ribs and vegetables. Sitting down because Matchstick, I played with my food until the flame brain talked to me. _

"_Ben, man, why are you so blue today, even though you are supposed to be orange?" Johnny had asked me, and I didn't want to answer, but when Susie looked at me with concern, I couldn't do anything else other than talk. _

"_No reason, just missing Alicia, that's all. Don't ever think that I'd forget her, though. I loved her, and I still will love her, no matter how long it will be." I left the room, my food left untouched, and went straight into my bedroom._

_Why couldn't they understand me? Why can't they accept the fact that when Alicia died, a part of me left with her too. Cautiously, I looked behind my bed to find a box I stole from Reed's lab. Reading its contents carefully, I knew that this was what I needed. It was a treatment that Reed tried to give me, but after intense research that this would have killed me instead. Exactly what I needed. _

_I opened the cap and took a sniff. Instantly, my body felt paralyzed. I felt my chest tighten. I felt my eyes feel droopy. I knew that this was the wrong way to go, but it was the only way that would make me happy. As I rapidly saw my room for the last time, I heard footsteps in the hallway. I tried to smile. At least now they would know the extent of my love for Alicia. Before long, I felt my eyes becoming very heavy, and as I was about to leave the world, I heard cries of 'Ben' in the distance, only to be ignored as I closed my eyes into eternal sleep. _

Her mind was brought back to the present when Mar'i asked her, "Wow, look at that!" Kori did and she was absolutely amazed. It was of a person sleeping with her long, luscious hair flowing to the ground as she was adorned in a bright orange dress. She was about to ask who was the painter when a mysterious woman came by her side instantly.

Kori turned and saw that the woman had auburn hair and emerald eyes which could even rival hers. There was something familiar about this woman, and Kori realized that when the woman said, "Hello, my name is Serenity aka Serena Fan."

**Done…like it? I hope you guys did. I tried to update faster, but I was so busy with…stuff…Anyways, plz review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	4. Chapter 4

"Serena, eh?" Kori asked with doubt. This person didn't look like"Serenity". If only Serena would have heard her thoughts, she would have pummeled Kori to the ground in two seconds flat.

Serena rolled her eyes whilst replying, "Yes, how may I help you?"

Mar'i was about to answer the lady's question when Kori interjected, "Yes you may. I am hoping to find out who the author of this painting is." Kori pointed to the painting with the luscious hair flowing to the ground. Serena smiled while looking at the direction of Kori's finger.

"Oh that picture; I know who painted it," Serena replied slyly while Kori's eyes widened and in an instant, Serena was bombarded by thousands of questions.

"Really? Can I buy it? Do you know where he or she for that matter is? Are you sure you know who it is? Are you sure I can have it? Like, oh my god, I know someone who knows a famous painter!" Kori shrieked as she kept her fists near her chest in a gesture of excitement.

Lian, Mar'i, Rory, and Toni looked at their friend in shock, while Rory groaned in embarrassment. Lian pat her friend on her back, "Well, at least she's not like my dad, who would go crazy if anyone would touch his hair and make it messy…" Lian stopped and looked at her mother and pointed to her direction, "Except for her. He _loves _it when she messed up her hair, especially when…" Rory put her hands up in a motion for her to stop.

"As much as I am embarrassed right now, I don't need to know the details of what your mom and dad do," Rory shuttered just at the thought of the notion. Toni looked at Lian and Rory and asked what they were talking about. Rory and Lian both muttered, "Nothing." Mar'i rolled her eyes while looking at her mom and shaking her head at how crazy her mom was.

Serena looked bombarded and at that moment, Mar'i felt for the woman. However, she felt sorry for herself too as she went through her mother's craziness every single day. Serena somehow managed to bring herself together and provide Kori a coherent answer, "Me."

Kori blinked her eyes twice after she stopped her rambling, "What?"

Serena rolled her eyes and glared at Kori with impatience. She gritted her teeth, trying to prevent her from spontaneously combusting. _"Calm down, you have a mission and you can't blow it up from square one," _she thought to herself. She forced herself a smile and replied, "I am the painter. You said you wanted to buy it? Sorry if you didn't. I thought that's what you said."

Kori blushed and muttered, "Yes." Mar'i rolled her eyes but couldn't help but be impressed by Serena. Not only did she stay calm after her mother's irrational attitude, but she understood what her mother said. She didn't catch half of what Kori said. The only other person who could understand her was her father. Mar'i remembered faintly four years ago when they were going on a vacation before her father and Babs Gordon were going to get married. Her father, Richard, miraculously caught on what her mother was saying about her favorite fictional character. Mar'i laughed slightly as she remembered what had happened.

_Mar'i protested, "No way! Winnie the Pooh is for babies! How can you even like it?" Rory glared at her twin sister and shook her head in defence. _

"_Of course it's not! Winnie the Pooh is not for babies. It is so funny and cute and well…"Rory thought hard for the right word, "well, cute!" She looked at Kurtis and said, "Well, Kurtis loves it. Right, Kurt?" _

_Kurtis gurgled a muffled answer, "Yes." Mar'i rolled her eyes and defied her sister._

"_No, it's not. Well, let's ask Mommy," Mar'i looked at the front seats and eavesdropped on her mother and ex-father's conversation. _

_Feeling Kori's disturbed expression, Richard asked her, "Well, do you like it?"_

_Instantly lighting up, she started her one hundred kilometers per hour rant, "Like it? I love it! How could you not like it? It's perfect. It has the perfect amount of fantasy and romance, especially dark romance, all combined in one very good text. I especially love Edward Cullen just because from Bella's point of view, he seemed like a god. From her description, he would be a god. Oh my god, I just LOVE it!" She finished with a gasp for air, and silence had befallen the car. Kori turned around and saw Mar'i, Rory, and Kurtis sitting there like statues, most likely from the effect of her incredible rant._

_Staring into their eyes with a gentle look, Kori asked, "Are you alright, sweeties?"_

_Mar'i shook her head to break out of her trance and nodded. Afterwards, Kurtis, Mar'i, and Rory continued on their talk. Turning her attention back to Richard, she also found him dumbfounded and…angry? What a combination of feelings to express._

"_Are you alright?" she asked sweetly, trying to lighten the tension arising from Richard. For a minute, Richard looked as if he was ready to kill. After a few minutes, he shook out of his trance as well and nodded._

_For a few minutes, Richard kept his attention on the road while Kori looked out from her side window. Watching as grass pass by, she couldn't help but feel that she said the wrong things in her rant. Inhaling deeply, she asked, "What did I do wrong?"_

_Immediately, Richard spun his head in her direction and looked at her vain expression. He felt bad for the way he acted so he said, "Nothing, it's just…" he looked out his side window and sighed. Kori leaned forward, trying to see how he was looking and feeling, for that matter. He turned around abruptly, causing Kori to fall back into her seat unpredictably. "Is Edward really that good-looking?"_

_Kori found herself laughing and bursting out loud, which didn't amuse Richard. Was he jealous of a fictional character? Kori assured him, "Richard, he's just a fictional character. Besides, in real life, I think you are a god, personality wise and looks wise." Before she caught what she said, she found herself blushing and wanting ever so desperately to eat her words. On the corner of her eye, she could see Richard form a smirk. Because of Kori's statement, again, there was silence between the ex-couple, which Kori took the advantage of reading her book, New Moon._

_Meanwhile Mar'i just shook her head in amusement. She turned to Rory and said, "Like I said, Winnie the Pooh is __**not**__ cute."_

Mar'i shook her head to come to present day. She watched as her mother nod yes to Serena's question. Serena smirked and Mar'i couldn't help but feel uneasy. Serena handed Kori a sheet of paper and said, "If you want a copy of this painting, come to this address and we can talk about a deal."

Kori graciously accepted it and set a date. After Serena left, she turned around and faced her friends and daughters who were staring at her. She raised her eyebrow, "What?"

**I hope you guys liked this update. Sorry I couldn't keep it long. Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	5. Chapter 5

"But I'm not sure if you should trust this Serena Fan, honey," Richard replied as he cut the carrots that evening Kori had booked the appointment to pick up her painting. Kori rolled her eyes and continued to put the chopped up vegetables into the soup she was making.

"I don't see what's wrong to pick up a painting from what seems like a very nice lady," Kori replied as she stirred her stew. At that moment, Rory and Mar'i walked in the kitchen and smacked their lips in delight.

"What's smelling good, mom?" Rory asked as she grabbed a seat beside her sister behind the counter on one of the high chairs.

"Dinner's what, but you won't get any unless you help me so go help your father cut the carrots," Kori replied to her daughters. They rolled their eyes and went to help their father cut.

Richard still was unsatisfied, "Honey, I really don't think you should do this." Kori glared at her husband which Richard shied away from immediately knowing his wife's temper.

With that, the topic of the painting and the mysterious Serena Fan was left until after dinner finished.

Richard stepped into his bedroom after he finished watching the football game which the Jump's won. He noticed Kori was on their bed, with sobs erupting from her tiny mouth.

He always thought she was beautiful, even when she was crying. Her wet eyes with the clumped lashes, the slightly red cheeks, and her fully, pouting lips. Even then she was beautiful to him.

Yet, at the same time, he couldn't stand to see her crying. For, most of the time, she was not shedding tears of joy, but those of pain. Even more, half of the time, it was him causing him the pain to her. Not to say that he was always the cause of her tears, for many other people that she came in contact with had hurt her much, much more. But, he also hurt her often, and he admitted, that he didn't always realize it at the moment of it's effect.

Sometimes it took awhile; until the first tear ran down her cheek, until she began to bite her lower lip, or until her voice began to quiver and crack. No matter how beautiful she seemed to him when she was pouting, giving him the excuse to be extra sweet to her, and caress her face, he couldn't stand it. He loved her much more when she was smiling that smile she claimed was only for him. He looked at her, and the way her eyebrows bent down towards her nose as she sniffed. What could do he do to make it better this time?

He didn't always love her as he should, and he knew this. But, he was only a man, and every man was bound to mess up nearly all the time when it came to the woman they loved the most. He didn't want to hurt her anymore though. He never wanted to see those tears of sorrow ever again. Yes, he said that every time she cried, and each time he made her cry more.

But, this time, he was serious. He really meant it. Never, ever again would he find a reason to make her tear up; he would try his hardest from now on. He reached out, touching a clump of the hair covering her face, touched her cheek, wiped away her tears with the back of his hand. He reached out, and with one arm, drew her slimming body towards him, and pulled her tightly to his chest, his grip getting tighter with each choked sob that came from her mouth.

Never again.

He kissed the top of her head.

Ever.

She wrapped her fingers into his shirt, crumpling it, and letting her knuckles turn white.

No, not one more day would pass where she would cry on his account.

He lifted her head up, staring down in her big, emerald eyes, another tear somehow finding its way out from her ducts. He swore by it, for he loved her more than life itself; she was his goddess; the most perfect thing ever to walk the face of the Earth, he was sure of it. He kissed those pure, full lips softly, lovingly; with all of the love he'd ever held in his life, that which he'd given her, and that which he had yet to give her, and her sobbing stopped.

"What's wrong, Kori?" Richard asked as he held her close to his heart.

Kori looked up at him and sobbed, "What if something happens to me when I got to the painting place?"

Richard raised his eyebrow and let her continue, "When you told me how hesitant you were, I actually thought there might be something wrong."

Chuckling, Richard replied, "Honey, I was just being precautious. I just don't want to lose you one more time, like I did almost ten years ago."

Wiping her tears, Kori smiled as she snuggled into her husband's arms. She couldn't help but think that something was definitely going to happen to either her or her husband, but she didn't want to think of it right now. It would totally, she thought, would ruin the moment.

---------------------------------

Kori double checked the address making sure she was at the right place. She didn't want anyone to come along with her, so it took her at least an hour to find the right place. Thinking she found it, she got out of her car, grabbed her purse and walked into the building. She opened the door and found it to be empty and with the lights turned off. When she found a switch, she was about to turn it on when someone grabbed her at the mouth, preventing her from screaming. When the figure turned on the light, Kori turned around and gasped at who it was.

"Babs?"

**OoOoOo! Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	6. Chapter 6

"Honey, do you know where your mother went?" Richard asked his eleven-year-old daughter as he stepped into the house after work.

Mar'i shook her head as she took her headphones off her ear, "No, but maybe Rory knows." She stuck her headphones back on, before leaving the foyer. Richard looked at his eldest daughter in surprise, but dismissed as soon as he saw Rory in the kitchen making a sandwich for her to eat.

"Hey Rory, honey, do you know where your mother is?" Richard asked as he put down his briefcase on the counter, before rummaging in the fridge for some milk.

As Rory stuck a cheese slice between two slices of whole wheat bread, she nodded, "Yeah, she went to go get her painting today from that Serena Fan, or something." Sticking the sandwich in her mouth, she smiled, as she was satisfied with her quick preparation.

Richard's eyebrows scrunched in disappointment, "But she said that she wouldn't go."

Rory shrugged her shoulders, "You know how mom is. Stubborn as always."

Chuckling, he went in on their inside joke, "Like a bull-headed donkey."

Rory laughed as she spat out a breadcrumb from her mouth by accident onto the floor. Scared, she looked up slowly at her dad, who just had an authority expression on. She sighed, as she leant down to pick the breadcrumb, tossed it in the garbage and went back to stand by her father. "Good?"

Laughing, Richard nodded as he patted his daughter on the head, "Just fine."

Rory grabbed her sandwich and left the room without further conversation. Sighing, Richard poured cold milk into a cup and put the milk jug back into the refrigerator. He grabbed the cup and brought it with him into the living room. He laid on the sofa as he flicked on the television to watch the night news.

"…_Twenty-two year old Bella Swan was found in her bathroom, face down and covered in her own crimson blood. Her brother, Emmett, who explained that she was very upset the night before, found her but he did not know the reason why. Police are classifying this as suicide. Bella was also two months pregnant, father unknown, as told by her brother. In other news…"_

Richard shook his head in dismay as he found out how many suicide cases there were these days. He was just happy that Kori did not take such a drastic measure during their separation for four years.

He felt as if everything was his fault, at how Kori changed into an entirely different person when he walked out on her, his children, his home. He wanted to know that everything was changed for the better, but even he knew that some things could not be done for the better. However, when they were on the vacation, it made Richard realize how much he missed Kori and how much he loved her. They reunited for the better or the worst, but he knew that whatever would be thrown in their direction, their love and bind would keep them together and help them overcome the obstacle.

He flicked off the television news cast when it turned seven o'clock. Standing up, he went to his room, turned on the light switch, and fell on top of his bed. Tired as he was, he knew that a few hours of sleep before Kori came back would not hurt. He drifted off, knowing that Kori would definitely come back to him, whatever the situation.

* * *

Kori tried to take off the gag she was put on after a very frustrated Barbara Gordon ambushed her. She stared at Barbara with a glint of hatred in her eyes, and Barbara caught it.

"There is no way you are going to escape, Kori. After you will be eliminated, all that would be left would be me and my Richard," Barbara declared as she crossed her arms, staring back at Kori.

"Humph! You know, for a criminal, you can be very dense. Richard would never go back to you, after knowing that you killed me."

"That's where you got it all wrong, Kori," Barbara chuckled which sent chills down Kori's spine.

Kori opened her mouth to say her response but she could not bring herself to do it. Chuckling, Barbara stood up and walked threateningly towards Kori. She lowered herself as she stared Kori straight in the eye.

"Your precious Richard will think your precious Xavier killed you in a bomb, in an attempt to make your Richard miserable because he loved you so much. He figured, if he couldn't have you, no one could," Barbara laughed menacingly.

Kori's eyes widened as she gasped in horror, "You wouldn't…"

"Oh, you know I would. In fact, I'm gonna call your precious Xavier now and say that you've been captured and if he wanted to see you again, he had to do what I say." Barbara stood up straight, and left Kori in the room by herself. Kori looked everywhere to see if she could find anything sharp. Knowing that Barbara was much smarter than that, she gave up. She felt tears down her cheek, flowing down like in a waterfall, knowing that one way or another, someone was going to get hurt and it was all because of her.

* * *

Xavier was sweeping the floor, as his pregnant wife could not handle much pressure. Instantly, he heard his phone ring, and he went to go answer it after laying the broom on the floor.

He picked up the receiver, saying, "Hello?"

A woman's voice chuckled darkly over the other line, "Xavier?"

Scrunching his forehead in confusion, he replied, "Yes, who is this?"

She laughed, "Let's just say I'm Kori's worst nightmare…"

Confused at first, Xavier did not have a hint of who this woman was. As he began to think clearly, his eyes widened, "Babs…"

"Managed to get it right, I'm impressed. But what truly would impress me if you tell me why I'm calling you."

Xavier thought for a minute, before he gasped, "You have Kori…"

"That's right, and if you don't do what I tell you to, your precious Kori will be blasted in smithereens before you can say '1, 2, 3'."

Xavier felt his mouth go dry as he replied after minutes of silence, "What do you want me to do?"

**Like it? Sorry for the late update! I was busy with tests and school…Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	7. Chapter 7

Kori looked everywhere within her cell and tried to break away from the clutches of the chair she was currently set in

Kori looked everywhere within her cell and tried to break away from the clutches of the chair she was currently set in. Her eyes were damped with tears and the floor around her was a darker shade of grey than it was everywhere else because of her tears dropping onto the floor. Tears could not describe how much she wanted to break away from this horrid, wretched imprisonment. She felt alone and scared and all she wanted was Richard.

_Richard._

She sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to think of her daring knight in shiny armour. He knew that if he knew about this, he would stop Babs right away from doing it. Remembering him, made her remember the good times they spent together.

"_Hey Gar, do you know why people kiss under the mistletoe?" Richard asked as he kept a protective grasp around his girlfriend's, Kori, petite waist. Gar gagged at the sight as he put up the mistletoe on the entrance of the Logan's living room. _

"_I don't know, why are you asking?" Gar asked as he stepped down the ladder and took a seat opposite from the couple._

_Richard shrugged and stared at the mistletoe. Kori, realizing what her boyfriend was staring at, rolled her eyes and asked him, "What are you thinking about, Richard?"_

_Richard smirked as he looked at his girlfriend, "What do you think?" _

_Kori rolled her eyes, "Me, who else?"_

_Smiling, Richard nodded, "Yes, you're exactly right. Hey, Kor, do you know the story behind kissing under the mistletoe?"_

_Looking at her boyfriend peculiarly, she nodded, "Yeah, why?"_

_Richard looked at her as if waiting for the story. Sighing, Kori took his arm off of her and began the story behind the mistletoe._

"_Well, Ancient Romans believed that mistletoe had the magic power of peace. If opposing soldiers met under a mistletoe covered tree they would temporarily put down their weapons and declare peace for the day," Kori looked at Gar and Richard to see if they were interested at all. To her shock, they were looking at her with wide and curious eyes. She shied away from the two slightly and continued, "In later times, in both England and Scandinavia, it was customary to hang mistletoe over doorways. Anyone who passed under supposedly came in peace and was greeted in a friendly manner, perhaps with a kiss. This probably accounts for the current custom of kissing under the mistletoe."_

_Gar sat up and asked, "Is that all? There should be more." Richard agreed with his best friend. _

_Kori rolled her eyes and nodded, "There is another story if you want."_

_Gar and Richard nodded their heads in agreement as if they were little kids waiting to hear a bedtime story. Chuckling slightly, she continued with her storytelling, "One Scandinavian legend states that Loki, the god of destruction, killed Baldur, the god of peace, by shooting him with an arrow made from mistletoe. Other gods and goddesses were saddened by Baldur's death and asked that his life be restored, which it was. In appreciation, his mother, Frigga, hung up the mistletoe and promised to kiss all who passed under it. Because of this, mistletoe became the symbol of both forgiveness and love. Happy, now?"_

_Richard smirked as he picked Kori bride style and swung her over to underneath the mistletoe. "Why wouldn't I be?" he purred._

_Gar almost gagged and excused himself to be out of the room. Kori chuckled slightly and grabbed his head and brought it closer to hers until their lips were touching. From the kitchen, Gar could be heard vomiting his breakfast burrito, but couldn't be heard over the moans emitted from Kori and Richard._

As the tears came out of her eyes on a regular occasion and steady beat, she sighed as she fell into deep sleep in a very uncomfortable position.

* * *

Xavier glared at the despicable woman in front of him, who was presently purring in delight in from of him. She was circling him as she stopped and laid a hand on his chest. Xavier looked up and closed his eyes, muttering to himself, _this is for Kori. _He opened his eyes and found himself staring into menacing sapphire eyes.

"My, my Xavier, police work is doing you good. It seems like it's working well on you to be a father soon," she purred into his ear.

His eyes widened as he grabbed Babs by her arms, "What are you talking about? You know about Tara, don't you?"

She laughed, which chilled his spine in a way words could not describe, "Of course. What is there that I don't know. Anyways, for what you have to do. You can have Kori out if you promise to give me one good night stand."

"WHAT!" Xavier yelled and spit afterwards in her face.

Babs wiped the spit off her face and turned her back on him, "Well, if you want it that way, your precious Kori will die. I will give you ten minutes to decide." She left the room with her hips swaying purposely. He knew that whatever she tried to seduce him, nothing would work.

He put his hand on his head, knowing that if he didn't do what she said, Kori could be killed, and it would be his entire fault. Grabbing his cell phone, he text Richard and decided on a plan which would stop Babs in her own tracks.

* * *

Richard was watching television when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He picked it up, and he was surprised when he found out it was from Xavier. He checked it and his eyes widened as he read the message.

From Xavier

To Richard

SOS. Kor in trble. Need ur help. Come to the warehouse on 24th. Text me when u come here and ill tell u more. Babs is here. Hurry.

Richard wanted to break his cell phone, yet he found a place to release his anger: the nearby wall. He dented the wall, not before yelling out to his kids, "GOING OUT! LOCK ALL DOORS. DON'T ANSWER PHONE OR DOOR BELL. BYE, I LOVE YOU GUYS." He grabbed his jacket and car keys and went out the door, hoping that it wasn't going to be too late.

* * *

Babs was in her hide out as she laughed evilly looking at the message she had intercepted. She was ready to text Richard with false information. She thought that it would be just minutes where she would see her beau again, and she knew it would hours where he would be all hers again.

**Please review. And sorry for the loooooooooong update. **

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	8. Chapter 8

Kori tried her hardest to keep her eyes closed when Babs came into the room, thinking that Kori was still asleep.

As Babs muttered nonsense to herself, Kori noticed that there was a blade sticking out of her boot. Kori flashed her eyes wide open as she declared, "Trying the sleuth approach, Babs?"

Babs swung her head around and her eyes widened as she saw Kori staring back at her with a threatening glare with her emerald green eyes.

"What are you doing up?" she asked as she walked towards Kori, taking the blade out of her boot.

"What? Is it a crime to wake up and say hi to my favouritest friend?" Kori lashed as she blinked several times, giving Babs the innocent, pouting face.

She put the blade against Kori's threat and slightly pressed it against her throat. Kori looked up at her with widened eyes.

"What are you trying to do?" Kori asked as she shivered underneath Barbara's touch.

"I am seeking revenge, and your Richard and Xavier would gladly be able to help me," she threw the blade against the other wall on the other side of the room.

She stood up and straightened her blouse, "Time for me to see whether or not your Dicky is here." With that, she left the room, her hips purposely swaying side to side.

Kori rolled her eyes as she stood up, with the chair above the ground. Slowly, she tiptoed to the other side of the room. She leant forward to pick up the blade that Babs had thrown.

"Like taking candy from a baby," Kori snickered as she used it to cut the rope she was presently tied in. When she finished, she stood up, debating on whether or not to leave the room. When she found reason to leave the room, she took it.

"Ten minutes is over, Xavier," Babs purred as she circled around her second prisoner. Xavier gulped as he closed his eyes as she roamed her hands on his chest.

_I'm doing this for Kori, _he thought. He declared, "Yes."

Babs' eyes widened as she leant forward to make sure she was hearing right, "What?"

"I say yes. Anything for Kori," Xavier commented as he tried to look away from her, this monstrous woman. She couldn't even be called a woman, this…this…this monster.

"Wow, didn't think that you would pull through. But hey who am I to complain? Come here, boy, pucker up, because this is going to be one hell of a ride," she chided as she leant forward to lay one on his poor lips.

Richard kept his shades on after he stepped out of his vehicle, to see where he had come to. An abandoned warehouse, exactly what Kori had said that she would come to get the picture. His eyes widened as he was struck with realization. Babs was the one who was going to sell her the picture.

_Hang on_, he thought, _Kori, I'm coming._ He ran towards the building and opened the door, regardless of not knowing where he was going to go.

Kori, on the other hand, did know where she was going to go. She had to get out of this building, but she still had to find where Xavier was. She looked everywhere, right to left, up and down, and still she couldn't find him.

Just running through the building gave her a few minutes on how much she loved Xavier and how much he loved her. Even if she loved him as a brother, and he loved her as something more, it never got in the way of their friendship. Ever since she was small to the point where she was going through divorce and that trip with Richard. He was there for her. And this one time, she knew that she had to be there for him.

She ran everywhere until she came to a room with a glass window. She widened her eyes as she saw what was going on in the room. Babs was on top of Xavier, kissing her bare-naked chest. Xavier looked out the window and saw Kori with widened eyes.

He mouthed, "Leave now. If you're gone, I'll come soon. I'm doing this because she would kill if I didn't. Don't worry about me."

Tears started to brim her eyes as she nodded, "Thank you." She ran out as Xavier watched her leave. He laid his head back as he closed his eyes. This was for Kori. This was for Kori.

Richard noticed a body flash out of the corner of his right eye so he figured to follow it. At the corner he saw red hair as he yelled out, "KORI!"

Kori turned around as her eyes widened. She let out softly, "Richard…" He smiled gently as she ran into his arms. He kept his arms around her as he kept her tight to him. She looked up as she sobbed, "X is in there with Babs. He promised that…he'd…screw…her so she wouldn't….kill…me."

Richard's eyes as he tossed her aside grabbed her hands and ran back to where Kori came from. "We're going to get Xavier out of this."

She smiled back at him, "Thanks." She looked in front as she motioned, "This way."

He nodded as he followed her. Before they knew it, they were there. Behind the glass window, Babs was stripped naked while Xavier looked as if he was going through hell. Richard slightly banged on the window which caught Xavier's attention. His eyes widened as he mouthed, which Kori caught, "LEAVE! This place is bombed. Leave before it's too late."

"What about you?" Kori replied.

"I'll be fine, just leave!!" he exclaimed underneath his breath.

Babs stopped as she looked up, "What's that?"

"Uh…nothing," he muttered nervously.

She looked nervously at him but dismissed as she continued her way down. He looked back and saw Kori with strained eyes. "Don't worry."

Tears fell on her cheeks as Richard dragged her away, saying, "Don't worry he'll be fine. We have to get out of here." She nodded as Richard dragged her, leading the way.

Once they were outside, they ran far from the building. Minutes had ticked by before a loud explosion came from inside. Kori's eyes widened as the building began to collapse. "XAVIER!!"

"NO!!" she exclaimed as she collapsed into Richard's arms who was equally stunned. His wife's best friend took his life for her, and he didn't even say goodbye.

All he was able to do was comfort her as she sobbed endlessly into his chest as he thought of what to say to Tara and everyone else.

**That's it! The story. I am thinking of writing a sequel, called **Grey's Power_. _**Tell me ****if you would like it.**

**Please review.**

**Summary of **Grey's Power**.**

_**It has been two years since Xavier's death and Kori has been on the verge of insanity. **__**However, who is this man who keeps on calling their house? Is it Xavier? Did he really **__**die?**_

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys but there will be no third sequel in this series. Too much for me to handle. Little inspiration and all of those good things. Please don't hate me.**

**As of now, I am going away from TT because of my lost inspiration. If you want to see me, I will be in the Twilight Fandom. I might write a random one shot but that's about it.**

**Sorry,**

**Rosefire **


End file.
